Lleu Macnia
Backstory Lleu "Ray" Macnia was a young Pallum who grew up listening to and admiring the adventures of Finn Deimne, the legendary Level 6 Adventurer and Captain of the Hades Familia. Like many other Pallums, Finn was not simply a hero, but he was hope. Hope after the loss of their goddess. Hope that Pallums could be more than the so-called "weakest race". Hope that they could survive. So as his family continued to slip into terrible poverty, the Lleu resolved to head out to Orario and become an Adventurer to support them. Packing his bags, he put on the bravest face he could as he departed. However, things didn't exactly go to plan. No Familia wanted a scrawny, cowardly, and clumsy Pallum in their ranks, made worse by the fact that the closest he had to combat experience was hunting small game. The worst blow of all was when he was turned away by the Loki Familia, thus denying him the chance of meeting and working alongside his hero. After one, agonizing week of constant rejection, Lleu began to wonder whether or not he'd ever be able to become an Adventurer, or whether he was Adventurer material in the first place. He then crashed into Rooster Ringabelle, a Cat Person and the newest recruit of the Hades Familia at the time. Apologizing profusely and cursing his clumsiness, he quickly began to leave to avoid causing anymore trouble, only to be stopped by Rooster who instead brought him back to the Familia after learning that he had none to call his own. Although he nearly scurried off in terror when he met the God of the Underworld in person, he quickly grew to call the place home. Not long afterward, Elga Smiles, the resident Potion Master, gave him his nickname after complaining that his real name was too hard to bring up in casual conversation (it's pronounced Th-LA-hy despite its spelling). The newly christened Ray then began working his hardness to pull his weight alongside his fellow Children of Hades and do his best to emulate the man he admires most, encountering various mishaps and miracles along the way. Appearance Like his fellow Pallums, Ray is naturally short and child-like in appearance, being a mere 3’4’’ and weighing a mere 33 lb despite begin on the fringes of puberty when he joined the Hades Familia. He has short, strawberry blonde hair hat can be best described as “fluffy” and is swept to the side whenever the wind blows. His hands have developed callouses from many hours of practicing with a spear and he has gained a number of scars across his arms, chest, and back during his adventures. Although he began as a rather pale and thin child, his work in the Dungeon and the generally sunny climate of Orario has given him a healthier complexion and a lean and lightly toned build. By the time he reached Level 3, he shot up in height to 3’9, letting him stand almost eye-to-eye with his idol, taking some pride in the fact that he’s still growing. He can usually be found wearing a simple, creamy white dress shirt and black slacks along a belt that’s lined with pouches for holding things. He wears his custom-crafted armor, Pair Dadeni, when heading into the Dungeon. It's a durable but flexible black leather jacket made from orc hide that is reinforced with silvery Dil Adamantite lining along the seams, chest, arms, and legs, and is supplemented with matching Dil Adamantite gauntlets and greaves. He also has a removable shield mounted across his right shoulder. He can often be found wearing a necklace made of whittled yew in the shape of a wolf’s head as a reminder of home, to which he later adds a lion’s head upon receiving his epithet, “Cowardly Lion.” Personality Ray is jumpy and a little on the meek side. Despite his choice of occupation, his first instinct in the face of danger is to run as fast and as far away as possible, much to the annoyance of the Familia’s backline. He is also extremely apologetic and has a bad habit of blaming himself for every little thing that goes wrong and generally belittles himself over his perceived cowardice and inability to do anything right (which is somewhat justified by his frequent bouts of clumsiness and his accident-prone nature). This makes him one of the first to panic when things go south, much to the annoyance of his teammates. All of this is tempered by his aspirations of becoming a great adventurer like his idol, the famed Captain Finn of the Loki Familia, as a means of getting the money he needs to support his family back home and perhaps making something of a name for himself. Thus he's usually able to work up the confidence to stand his ground and be a surprisingly fierce fighter when working alongside those close to him. His poor background also makes him extremely frugal and hardworking, always striving to improve himself and appreciating the little things in life, often making baubles, trinkets, and simple toys out of things that people tend to throw away. However, his thriftiness has also given him a bad habit of fishing things out of the trash to see if he's able to do anything with them, which often leaves him caked with dirt and grime (which naturally makes the entire Familia order him to take a bath). He sends much of his earnings home, rarely buying anything but the essentials for himself, thus it's not hard to find presents to give him since he'll be happy with almost anything. He rarely gets angry at others and is generally kind and courteous in his mannerisms but he's not above coming up with snide remarks in the face of the inevitable insanity that overtakes the organization. He also tries his best to be mature and responsible, but often fails miserably in the face of his own nervousness and clumsiness. Due to spending most of his life in the wilderness amongst other Pallums, Ray is completely unversed in anything romantic and is thus easily confused or embarrassed when discussing the opposite sex, with the blood rushing to his face soon after someone begins talking about anything that is remotely titillating. His diminutive height and babyish face as a Pallum also makes him the butt of many jokes and pranks as it is easy to literally and metaphorically look down on him. This is only worsened by his naivety as a “country mouse”, leading him to take most things at face value and is exceedingly gullible at times. He has grown sharper and wiser during his time as an Adventurer, but his teammates continue to tease and annoy him from time to time as he remains one of the most trusting members of the Familia. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Date of Birth: August 6th Birthplace: An unnamed forest several miles from Orario Weight: 33 lb | 37 lb | 44 lb Height: 3’3’’ | 3’6’’ | 3’9’’ Likes: Simple, practical things, Not having to run or fight for his life, Stories about Finn Deimne, Romano Cheese, Being able to make those around him happy Dislikes: Scary things, Being forced to undertake difficult challenges by himself, Making mistakes Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde Hobbies: Training, Wood-Carving, Hiding behind the nearest heavily armored teammate when things start getting rough, Learning from those around him, Encountering new things Values: Being Hardworking, Enthusiasm, Simplicity, Kindness Status: Alive Affiliation: Hades Familia Themes: “You’re My Hope” from Bravely Default, "You Say Run" from My Hero Academia Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B, High 8-C with Gae Bolg | At least Wall level, higher with Jump, High 8-C with Gae Bolg Name: Lleu “Ray” Macnia, “Cowardly Lion” Origin: Children of Hades (a Danmachi Fanfic) Gender: Male Age: 12 | 13 | 14 Classification: Pallum, Adventurer, Child of the Hades Familia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Skilled Spearman, Magic, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, Has a chance of piercing through any defense when in dire straits, Is naturally observant | The ability to jump great distances at high speeds and even double jump in mid-air, His attacks naturally aim for weak spots Attack Potency: Street level (Even the weakest Adventurers are strong enough to completely overpower the average mercenary or bandit with little effort) | Wall level (Much stronger than before, can punch through tough dragon hide with ease while using Beagalltach), Large Building level with Gae Bolg (This attack is powerful enough to potentially one-shot floor bosses if Ray aims at its Magic Stone, the monster equivalent of a heart and the core of its being), Can ignore conventional durability with Piercing Blow (Gives him a chance to pierce through any defense when in a pinch) | At least Wall level, higher with Jump (Even more powerful than before, the momentum gained from using Jump greatly improves Ray's striking power), Large Building level with Gae Bolg, Can ignore conventional durability with Piercing Blow Speed: Subsonic (Can keep pace with his faster teammates as well as dodge and deflect arrows), Supersonic with Jump's descent and Gae Bolg (Far faster than his normal movement, appears as a blur or a streak of light to outside spectators) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can overpower smaller monsters with some difficulty but struggles to wear plate armor) Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class MJ | At least Class MJ, higher with Jump and Gae Bolg Durability: Street level (Has a rather low Endurance stat as a Pallum) | At least Street level (Tougher than before, but still not that durable) | At least Street level+, likely Wall level Stamina: High (Has been trained to be able to fight and run for hours on end, but extensively using his magic will exhaust him more quickly) Range: Several meters with his spear Standard Equipment: * Beagalltach: A spear whose name means, “Little Fury”, it is a weapon forged by Frobo, the Hades’ Familia’s resident Blacksmith, with the help and resources of the Goibniu Familia and Finn Deimne as a gift to inspire the young Pallum to achieve even greater feats after breaking his standard-issue spear while using Gae Bolg for the first time. Lacking needless ornamentation, it consists of a simple ebony shaft with a diamond-shaped blade and pommel spike forged from a Black Rhino’s Horn and the claws and fangs of a Green Dragon. Despite this mundane appearance, it is incredibly solid and well-made, piercing straight through most monsters with every thrust and shattering whatever it can't with a swing, all without sustaining any damage itself. The blade of the spear is barbed to tear up the flesh of the target to inflict further damage and render wounds difficult to heal, but is enchanted to allow it to come out smoothly and quickly for hit-and-run maneuvers when it can't end a foe in a single strike. In addition, its limber and supple nature allows it to be used as a vaulting pole, granting him the ability to clear gaps and get in and out of sticky situations without spending his mana and stamina on magic. * Pair Dadeni: Ray's leather armor, consisting of a black tough jacket made from orc hide and reinforced with silvery Dil Adamantite along the seams and neck, with thicker stripes running down the sleeves, sides, and chest to deflect weaker weapons such as arrows and knives. This jacket is supplemented by silvery Dil Adamantite gloves and greaves to protect his hands and feet, as well as a small Adamantite shield that is mounted on the right shoulder and can be detached for more active use in combat. * Pouch Belt: Ray's belt is lined with pouches that hold a variety of Adventurer essentials, such as healing potions, smelling salts, air potions, among other things. Intelligence: Starting out as the least experienced member of the Familia, Ray is often plagued by self-doubt and is rather easily intimidated. Nevertheless, his adventures over the years have boosted his confidence and granted him enough experience to be an extremely effective front-line fighter, constantly going after the weak points in his opponent's defenses and seeking to exploit them in any way he can. He makes use of his small size to make himself a difficult target, being trained to weave in and out of his opponents attacks to keep them guessing. In addition, he was also taught to use every part of the spear as a weapon. As a result, it is difficult to advance on him when he's actively trying to hold his ground as foes will either be pierced by the thrust of the blade or be bludgeoned by the swing of the shaft, while those retreating will still be slashed by the tip of the spear. In addition, his Jump ability gives him a great aerial advantage, which he exploits to the fullest to chase after and escape foes as well as dodge attacks. Weaknesses: Ray is meek and quick to panic when things start going south, but will hold his ground if he's fighting for someone or something he cares about, Gae Bolg has a lengthy chanting time and is thus hard to use when under constant fire, Overusing his magic will lead to a Mind Down, effectively incapacitating him, Using Gae Bolg once is enough to inflict this on Ray as a Level 2 Adventurer, but he is able to barely hold on and continue fighting as a Level 3, He is clumsy and has a bad habit of tripping over thin air. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skills * Homing Strike: Ray's attacks naturally gravitate towards where his foes' defenses are weakest, allowing him to keep up the offensive without thinking too hard as to w * Perception: Ray’s senses are enhanced, allowing him to pick up on things that most others would miss and potentially exploit these findings in combat. * Piercing Blow: A conditional skill that may only activate when Ray is in dire straits, it grants him the ability to pierce through any defense with his next strike upon activation, as evidenced the slight glow his spear gives off when the skill is enacted. However, he cannot activate this skill at will and his ability to use it is entirely up to luck. * Spearmanship: A passive skill that increases his skill and dexterity with any kind of polearm as well increasing the damage they deal upon a successful hit, helping to offset his clumsiness somewhat. However, this skill will only be active while he has a spear in hand. Magic * Jump: A simple magic he earned upon reaching Level 3 and is activated with a single word. As its name implies, it allows the Ray to jump incredible distances and heights as well as control his trajectory, ascent speed, and descent speed at will. While simple in nature, it is highly practical, allowing the diminutive Adventurer to reach places he normally would not be able to, scout for enemies by jumping in the air, and quickly advance and retreat by jumping forwards or backwards. In addition, his ability to control his descent speed allows him to quickly ascend into the air before coming down with all of the momentum he gained from the jump and his control over his descent speed, spearing enemies from above before taking to the skies once again, a move his teammates refer to as "pouncing". * Gae Bolg: Ray's ultimate trump card, he earned this magic upon hitting Level 2. It has a lengthy chant that makes it hard to use when under fire, a fact worsened by Ray's jittery nerves. When it is successfully activated, Ray is engulfed in a crimson aura that turns his spear blood-red, granting him godspeed and striking power matching or exceeding high-level Adventurers for a single attack, so much so that he effectively appears as a streak of light to others, obliterating most foes on impact as it is effectively a bombardment spell compressed into one blow. In addition, when used in conjunction with Jump, he can take to the air and move at normally impossible angles to dodge attacks and aim for his opponent's weak point, all but guaranteeing a deadly blow. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Armored Characters Category:Reppuzan's Pages Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8